The present invention is directed to labels, and, more particularly, to a primary label having integrally formed and removable secondary labels attached thereto.
Labels, for example self-adhesive labels, are commonly used to display various indicia or information regarding a chosen object. The labels may be applied to a package or container to identify the contents thereof and/or relate information concerning the contents. It has become increasingly desirable to provide such labels which include, as a part thereof, at least one removable portion which the user may detach from the package.
It is known, for example, to provide labels having removable coupon portions so that the consumer may remove and redeem the coupon at the point of sale. The remainder of the label may remain with the package and may include indicia relating thereto. Because these removable portions are intended to function as conventional coupons once removed, they are typically non-adhesive once removed. Examples of the aforedescribed labels are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,936 to Sullivan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,713 to Lundell.
It is also known to provide pressure sensitive labels consisting of an adhesive backed release liner having a self-adhesive backed layer of face stock or the like releasably adhered to the release side of the liner. Such labels may be referred to as xe2x80x9cpiggy backxe2x80x9d labels. After the label has been adhered to a package by means of the adhesive of the release liner, the end user may remove the layer of face stock and reapply it to another substrate using the adhesive on the back of the face stock. These labels are only provided with indicia on the upper surface of the face stock so that, when the upper ply is removed from the label, no indicia disposed on the remaining portion of the label is left to identify or characterize the package. A variation of the above described xe2x80x9cpiggy backxe2x80x9d label is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,492 to Crawley wherein the disclosed label is adhered to the package by adhesive disposed on portions of the face stock with a non-adhesive backed release liner interposed between the remainder of the face stock and the package.
While tile above described label products may be suitable for their intended uses, they are wholly inadequate for other applications. For example, in pharmaceutical and similar applications a bulk container is provided to a distributor such as a pharmacist or physician to be subdivided and repackaged. Two concerns arise in such case. First, the bulk container must provided with identifying and descriptive information. The information may include, for example, warnings, advertising, dosage instructions, disclaimers, and lot and expiration data. To ensure that the contents are positively identified and the integrity of the warnings, etc., are brought to the attention of the distributor, this information should be permanently secured to the bulk container. Secondly, provision should be made for conveniently and accurately identifying and describing the contents of the subdivision packages (e.g., containers in which prescribed quantities are distributed to patients). To ensure that the contents are positively identified and the integrity of the warnings, etc., are brought to the attention of the end users, this information should be permanently secured to the second containers.
The label designs of the prior art do not meet the needs of the bulk packaging/repackaging set forth above. In the case of the labels of the first design discussed (i.e., having removable coupons) no provision is made for securing the removable portion to a second substrate, for example, the second container. In the case of the xe2x80x9cpiggy backxe2x80x9d labels, no provision is made for permanently securing indicia to the bulk container.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a label product which provides a primary portion which may be permanently secured to a first object and one or more second portions which are initially carried by the label product on the first object, but may be conveniently removed and permanently secured to a second object. In addition to the above described application, a label product making such provisions would also have many other advantageous uses such as, for example, a product label having removable novelty stickers.
There is a need for such a label product which may be, when positioned on the first object, opened to remove one or more of the second portions and resealed to protect one or more further second portions remaining on the label product.
There is a need for a label product as described above which allows for convenient and effective selection of release materials, stock materials, and adhesives as needed for the intended first and second objects.
There exists a need for a method for forming label products as described above which is efficient and cost effective.
The present invention is directed to a label product for attaching to a package and having, as a part thereof. at least one removable portion which the user may detach from the package and reapply to a second package. Generally, the label product is made up of first and second types of labels formed integrally together. The first type includes primary information to be used on a first type of package and the second type includes secondary information to be used on a second type of package.
In some embodiments, the label product includes a permanent portion having an upper surface and a lower surface. The lower surface is coated with a first adhesive which is operative to substantially permanently secure the permanent portion to the first package. The label product further includes a primary label integrally formed with and as a part of the permanent portion. The primary label has an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface has primary indicia thereon representing the primary information concerning the first type of package. The label product also includes at least one temporary portion removably secured to the permanent portion such that the temporary portion may be selectively removed from the first package. A secondary label forms a part of the temporary portion. The secondary label has an upper surface and a lower surface. The upper surface has secondary indicia thereon representing the secondary information concerning the second type of package. The secondary label is adhesively and releasably adhered to the remainder of the label product by a varnish coating and a second adhesive such that the secondary label may be selectively removed from the remainder of the label product and applied to one of the second types of packages.
Preferably, the label. product includes a plurality of the secondary labels.
The label product as described above may be constructed in several forms, as set forth below.
The label product may include a base layer having a lower surface and an upper surface, the first adhesive being disposed on the lower surface of the base layer. A top layer overlies the base layer and has a lower surface and an upper surface. The primary label and the secondary label each form a part of the top layer. The second adhesive is disposed on the lower surface of the top layer. The varnish coating covers a portion of the upper surface of the base layer and a portion-of the upper surface of the base layer is not covered by the varnish coating. The covered portion is disposed beneath the secondary label and the uncovered portion is disposed beneath the primary label.
The label product may be constructed such that the permanent portion includes a first panel having an upper surface and a lower surface. The primary indicia is disposed on the upper surface of the first panel and the first adhesive is disposed on the lower surface of the first panel. The temporary portion includes a second panel joined to an edge of the first panel by a fold. The secondary label is releasably adhered to the second panel by the second adhesive. The secondary label may be adhered to an interior surface of the second panel, the varnish coating being disposed on the interior surface adjacent the second adhesive. The label product may further include a laminate cover adhered to an exterior surface of the second panel and a marginal portion extending beyond an edge of the second panel. Moreover, the first panel may include an edge flap extending beyond an adjacent edge of the second panel, the marginal portion being releasably and resealably adhered to the edge flap by a laminate adhesive. The second panel may be detachably joined to the first panel.
The label product as first described may include a base layer having a lower surface and an upper surface. The first adhesive is disposed on the lower surface and the varnish coating is disposed on the upper surface. A top layer overlies a portion of the upper surface of the base layer. The top layer has a lower surface and an upper surface. The secondary label forms a part of the top layer. The secondary indicia is disposed on the upper surface of the top layer and the second adhesive is disposed on the lower surface of the top layer. The entirety of the portion of the upper surface of the base layer is covered by the varnish coating, whereby the entirety of the top layer is releasably adhered to the portion by the second adhesive and the varnish coating. Preferably, the entirety of the upper surface of the base layer is covered by the varnish coating.
The label product as described in the immediately preceding paragraph may be constructed in various forms, as discussed hereinbelow.
The label product may include a tertiary label forming a part of the top layer and overlying a second portion of the upper surface of the base layer. The tertiary label has an upper surface, a lower surface, and tertiary indicia disposed on its upper surface. The second adhesive is disposed on the lower surface of the tertiary label. The primary indicia is disposed on the upper surface of the base layer and the tertiary label overlies the primary indicia. The tertiary indicia may be substantially identical to the primary indicia. Preferably, the entirety of the upper surface of the base layer is covered by the varnish coating.
Alternatively, the label product may be constructed such that the upper surface of the base layer includes an exposed portion which is not covered by the top layer. The primary indicia is disposed on the exposed portion. Preferably, the entirety of the upper surface of the base layer is covered by the varnish coating.
Alternatively, the label product may be formed such that the primary label forms a part of the top layer. The primary label extends beyond and does not overlie the base layer. Preferably, the entirety of the upper surface of the base layer is covered by the varnish coating.
Alternatively, the label product may be constructed such that the base layer includes first and second panels joined to one another at a fold. Each of the panels has an upper surface and a lower surface. The first adhesive is disposed on the lower surface of the first panel but not on the lower surface of the second panel. The primary indicia is disposed on the upper surface of the first panel. The top layer overlies the upper surface of the second panel. The first and second panels may be detachably joined at the fold by a tear line. Preferably, the entireties of the upper surfaces of the first and second panels are covered with the varnish coating. The top layer may be substantially transparent.
The present invention is further directed to a xe2x80x9csingle plyxe2x80x9d label product made up of first and second types of labels formed integrally together in which the first type includes primary information to be used on a first type of substrate and the second type includes secondary information to be used on a second type of substrate. The label product includes a base layer having upper and lower surfaces. A base adhesive is disposed on the lower surface of the base layer. A permanent portion forms a part of the base layer and has upper and lower surfaces. The lower surface of the permanent portion is coated with a first portion of the base adhesive. The first adhesive portion is operative to directly and substantially permanently secure the permanent portion to the first type of substrate. The upper surface of the permanent portion has primary indicia thereon. The primary indicia represents the primary information concerning the first type of substrate. A temporary portion also forms a part of the base layer and is formed by cut lines therein. The temporary portion has upper and lower surfaces. The lower surface of the temporary portion is coated with a second portion of the base adhesive. The upper surface of the temporary portion has secondary indicia thereon, the secondary indicia representing the secondary information regarding the second type of substrate. The temporary portion is selectively removable from the first substrate and readherable to one of the second types of substrates.
The label product as described above may include a plurality of the temporary portions. Preferably, the cut lines define at least one tie forming a part of the base layer and connecting the permanent and temporary portions. The temporary portion or portions may include a pull tab extending beyond an edge of the permanent portion.
In one embodiment of the single ply label product as described above, the second portion of the base adhesive has a lower surface coated with a pattern of adhesive deadener such that a portion of the lower surface of the second portion is deadened and a portion of the lower surface of the second portion is exposed. The temporary portion is releasably adherable to the first type of substrate and is readherable to the second type of substrate by the exposed adhesive.
In another embodiment of the singly ply label product as described above, the second portion of the base adhesive has a lower surface coated with adhesive deadener. The adhesive deadener has a lower surface coated with a low tack adhesive. The temporary portion is releasably adherable to the first type of substrate and is readherable to the second type of substrate by the low tack adhesive. The low tack adhesive separates from the first type of substrate and remains with the lower surface of the adhesive deadener when the temporary portion is removed from the first type of substrate.
In yet another embodiment of the single ply label product as described above, the second portion of the base adhesive coats the lower surface of the temporary portion in a prescribed pattern. The pattern defines a remainder of the lower surface of the temporary portion which is adhesive-free.
The present invention is further directed to a method for forming single ply label products as described above. The method includes unwinding a base web having upper and lower surfaces and a base adhesive coating the lower surface. Adhesive deadener is selectively applied to the base adhesive in a pattern such that at least a portion of the base adhesive is coated with the adhesive deadener and at least a portion of the base adhesive remains exposed. Primary and secondary indicia are printed on the upper surface of the base web. The primary indicia represents the primary information concerning the first type of substrate and the secondary indicia represents the secondary information concerning the second type of substrate. The base web is cut to form cut lines defining a permanent portion and a temporary portion, each forming a part of the base web. The base web is cut such that the primary indicia is disposed on the permanent portion and the secondary indicia is disposed on the temporary portion. Further, the base web is cut such that at least a portion of the adhesive deadener underlies the temporary portion.
The method as just described may further include the step of curing the adhesive deadener following the step of applying the adhesive deadener. A release liner may be married to the base adhesive of the base web following the step of applying the adhesive deadener. Also, the release liner may be delaminated from the base web prior to applying the adhesive deadener. The method may further include the step of cutting the base web to form cut lines. The cut lines define at least one tie forming a part of the base layer and connecting the permanent and temporary portions.
The present invention is directed to a further method for forming single ply label products as follows. A base web having upper and lower surfaces and a base adhesive coating the lower surface is unwound. Adhesive deadener is selectively applied to the base adhesive. A second adhesive is applied to the adhesive deadener. Primary and secondary indicia are printed on the upper surface of the base web. The primary indicia represents the primary information concerning the first type of substrate and the secondary indicia represents the secondary information concerning the second type of substrate. The base web is cut to form cut lines defining a permanent portion and a temporary portion, each forming a part of the base web. The base web is cut such that the primary indicia is disposed on the permanent portion and the secondary indicia disposed on the temporary portion. Further, the base web is cut such that at least a portion of the adhesive deadener and at least a portion of the second adhesive underlie the temporary portion.
The above described method may further include the step of curing the adhesive deadener following the step of applying the adhesive deadener. A release liner may be married to the base adhesive of the base web following the step of applying the adhesive deadener. Also, the release liner may be delaminated from the base web prior to applying the adhesive deadener. The method may further include the step of cutting the base web to form cut lines. The cut lines define at least one tie forming a part of the base layer and connecting the permanent and temporary portions.
The present invention is directed to yet another method for forming single ply label products as follows. A base web having upper and lower surfaces is unwound. Adhesive is selectively applied to the lower surface so as to form a prescribed pattern of the adhesive such that a remainder of the lower surface is adhesive-free. Primary and secondary indicia are printed on the upper surface of the base web. The primary indicia represents the primary information concerning the first type of substrate and the secondary indicia represents the secondary information concerning the second type of substrate. The base web is cut to form cut lines defining a permanent portion and a temporary portion, each forming a part of the base web. The base web is cut such that the primary indicia is disposed on the permanent portion and the secondary indicia is disposed on the temporary portion. Further, the base web is cut such that at least a portion of the adhesive-free remainder and at least a portion of the adhesive underlie the temporary portion.
In the above described method, a release liner may be married to the base adhesive of the base web following the step of applying the adhesive. The method may further include the step of cutting the base web to form cut lines. The cut lines define at least one tie forming a part of the base layer and connecting the permanent and temporary portions.
An object of the present invention is to provide a label product including primary and secondary labels, the primary label adapted to substantially permanently secure the label product to a first object, and the secondary label adapted to be removed from the first object and substantially permanently secured to a second object.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a label product wherein the primary label includes selected primary indicia and the secondary label includes selected secondary indicia.
Moreover, an object of the present invention is to provide such a label product comprising a plurality of such secondary labels.
An object of the present invention is to provide a label product as described above having multiple panels each of which include secondary labels releasably secured thereto.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide such a label product which allows for discretionary selection of adhesives, release materials, and stock materials so that a given label product may be customized to the intended application.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming label products as set forth above.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is convenient and cost effective.
The preceding and further objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the Figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.